To Mend a Broken Heart
by theNekk
Summary: Summary: [Rating may change for final Chapter] A year has past, and Himeno decides to give Hayate a gift on the year anniversary of their first pret. Though neither have confessed their love to each other. A day later, Himeno's heart is broken by Hayate's
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 1: The Gift

Its has been a year since the Earth was saved, and Himeno was brought back to life by Hayate's kiss. Since then, most everything has either returned to normal…or better. The children Leafe Knights, Shin and Hajime, have spent a great deal of time with Mawata. While the third youngest Leafe Knight, Mannen, has become somewhat of a personal servant to Mayune (under heavy bribes of toys, video games, etc). Sasame and Takako have made themselves a home in Leafenia, together. As have both Goh and Kei returned to their homes within Leafenia, though for some reason both insists on keeping their jobs on Earth.

Mawata and Sasame have become very close over the last twelve month as she has forgiven his actions. And despite all doubts, Mawata has also gotten close to Takako. Making it an easier feet to welcome the former Princess of Disaster into the Awayuki family as an unofficially adopted daughter, filling up the remain void in Takako's heart. During this time, Goh and Mawata have grown a tight bond, as both are usually spending their time caring and tending to the Leafe Knight children (in one way or another). So much time together would result in such things, after all.

Hayate, the unsaid leader of the Leafe Knights, continues to live in Leafenia as well, while returning to Earth on a daily basic to either work with Kaoru or…

"Hayate!" a cheerful voice called. The dark haired knight could not help but show a smile, as the pink haired girl waves high in the air at him from a short distance cross the garden. He had only just stepped through the portal that separated his home land and the Earth, and there she was. She always seemed to be waiting for him. There were very few occasions when Himeno was not near the fountain when he returned.

Himeno, the Princess Pretear, has continued to practice over the year with the help of all her knights. Though, as time has past it seems she prets more often with the Knight of Wind then all others combined. Hayate would prefer it no other way, while Himeno seems none the wiser of his protective actions…nor feelings.

'_Himeno,_' thought the Leafe Knight of Wind affectionately, as Himeno ran towards him. How he enjoyed spending time with her, though not all his actions showed it. She was still unaware of the kiss, or his confession of love. Not one has spoken of the events a year ago, especially not the fact that Himeno could have been lost to them forever if not for the miracle of love.

"Hayate, I have a surprise for you!" Himeno exclaimed, as she attached herself to his arm. Hayate was getting used to this action, and if he was to tell the truth…though he visually or verbally would try to retreat from her grip, it warmed him.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked suspiciously, raising a brow as he looked down upon her. Himeno merely giggled, releasing his arm to allow Hayate to walk on his own. The two walked on around the enormous mansion, staying very close to each other's side.

"You do like blueberry pie, don't you?" Himeno asked as they walked into her home.

"Uh…sure." His suspicions were still on this surprise of hers. He was hoping it wasn't a simple pie. "Is that the surprise?"

Himeno giggled "Oh, no. That will come later. Mawata and I made homemade blueberry pie this morning, and I just was hoping you'd try it. I am better at gardening then cooking…but with Mawata's help…" She stopped mid-explanation, as Hayate was crinkling up his nose a bit. "Hey! You haven't even tried it yet, don't be making a face already."

"It better not make me sick," he commented. Himeno looked as if she was going to fume over, but didn't as Hayate gave a faint chuckle. "Don't get so worked up, Tulip Head, I'll try it. You did have Mawata's help, after all."

As the pair entered into the massive kitchen, both were greeted by Mawata, Shin, and Hajime all in unison "Oyaho!" While the children continued to eat their share of pie, Mawata made her way over to give Himeno a hug, bowing to Hayate more formally.

"You would like pie, too, I guess?" Mawata asked, smiling up at the pair.

"Its good!" Hajime managed to mumble out, just after having shoved another fork-full into his mouth. Shin made an 'Mmmhm' with an enthusiastic nod.

"See? They like it." Himeno defended herself, looking up at Hayate as she pointed towards the children. It was evident with the purplish-blue smudges on their cheeks that both had had more then one piece.

"Ok ok. Just cut me a slice, already." Hayate sighs, as if it was a waste of his time. He watched as Himeno went off to cut them both a slice. Himeno spared a playful 'Nah' as she stuck her tongue at him, before joining the children at the counter. Hayate's gaze was brought down to Mawata as the girl cleared her throat quietly, to catch only his attention.

"So..?" the girl inquired, feeling no need to voice the entire question.

"So what?" Hayate returned, raising his brows as if confused, though the faint blush of his cheeks gave him away. Mawata closely imitated one of Himeno's 'You know what I'm talking about' faces. Hayate gave in quietly, turning his eyes away from the green eyes girl. "Not yet." he sighed.

Mawata would have liked to pursue the issue further…encourage him to tell her the truth, but it was not the place. She shock her head lightly before returning to the children Leafe Knights. Both were now done with their pie, and needed to be cleaned.

"Come on you two," Mawata gently coxed, after having taken their dishes away to the sink. "You both make quite the mess."

"You have blueberry all over your cheeks." Hajime squealed at Shin. The little boy giggled, pointing back at Hajime's face.

"You, too." the little boy cooed softly. Mawata could only chuckle at them, as she ushered the messy boys from the kitchen. As the small group exited, Mawata paused to give Hayate a hopeful smile, before disappearing out the doorway. The Knight of Wind sighed at himself, staring off at nothing in particular. His thoughts rambling off in his head now.

'_Why can't I just tell her? Just say it, damn it. You had no problem telling her before, when she couldn't hear you._' Hayate argued with himself, unknowingly crinkling his brows together. '_Was it because I thought I lost her? You didn't loose her, though, here she is. Everyday since, she's been right here. Just say it. Himeno, I lo-_'

"Hayate?" came a soft voice. Hayate blinked out of his thoughts, turning to where Himeno waited. She watched him curiously, wondering what was causing him to look so distressed then angry. He cursed himself inwardly as he moved over to take a seat. She tilted her head slightly as she pushed a dish towards him "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he answered, picking up a fork. At first he only poked at the pie, making a show of how uncertain he was of it. Himeno huffed next to him, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Just try it already. Shin and Hajime liked it," she defended, before taking her first bite. Himeno kept a watch on him from the corner of her eye, waiting eagerly for him to try the pie. Purposely taking his time, Hayate cut a piece with the side of his fork, picking it up to seemingly examine the contents upon his for, then putting it into his mouth. At first he appeared to be having trouble merely chewing the pie, before finally swallowing it. He 'Mmm'ed quietly, taking a second bite. Himeno watched his face intently, having stopped eating her own pie as she awaited his comment.

"Not bad, Tulip Head," Hayate smiled. This made Himeno smile with pride, her cheeks lightly flushing as her eyes grew starry.

"You really like it?" She beamed. Hayate nodded, finishing off the pie. Once the two were finished, Himeno went about cleaning up. The smile not leaving her face. Hayate watched as she made quick work of it all. Standing, he joined her as she left the kitchen and began wondering through the hallways.

"Where are we going?" he asked suspiciously, seeing as Himeno was still smiling…but no longer with pride, but as if she knew something. The pink haired girl merely shook her head at him, keeping her mouth shut. Hayate gave a 'hmph' turning his eyes away as if not really interested "Fine."

Himeno lead him back outside, down to the small stream that made its way through the Awayuki gardens, and over the delicate bridge. As they walked, Himeno did her best to keep up the small talk, but soon fell quiet as they were nearing their destination. Hayate watched her from the corner of his eyes, while keeping a strait face. The way she smiled at everything, how the sun highlighted her features, the way the wind rustled through her hair…he was in awe everyday he spent with her. To him, she was the definition of beauty.

'_Tell her. Tell her. Tell her!_' he repeatedly commanded himself. As Hayate took in a preparing breath to speak, Himeno cut him off with a happy chirp…flaring her arms open in front of herself, showing off what was before them.

"Tadaa!" she half sung. Hayate blinked, turning to face the scene. "This is it, I hope you like it."

They had crossed over the small bridge, and into the forest that surrounded most of Awayuki garden. In front of them was a small clearing, surrounded by many decorated pots of navy-violet flowers. The sun was able to shine down into the clearing nicely through an opening in the trees, highlighting a large canopy-style swing. More then large enough to fit a few people, or just one if they so desired to lay down. Himeno moved over towards the swing, picking up a box that had been laying upon the thick cushion. Hayate followed her partway to the swing, looking the scene over still. The flowers were almost the exact shade of his hair.

'_She did all this…?_' he thought in awe.

"Here." Himeno was holding up the box for him. The box was about a foot long, but not thick, and tied with a pink ribbon. The knight opened the box carefully, as Himeno looked on hopefully.

"A flower?" he questioned. '_A gift?_'

"Hai! It's a new breed. It didn't take me nearly as long as I thought it would." Himeno was still smiling, looking up into his eyes. '_Please like it._' she begged inwardly. "I named it after you, sorta. I call them 'hayantias'…if that's alright with you."

"But, why?" he asked rather blatantly. Himeno was doing her very best not to look hurt.

"Well, today is one year since I became the Pretear," she began, letting her eyes drop away towards the flowers around them. "One year since you and I first pret. I just thought it was something to celebrate." she explained, with as much enthusiasm as she could. Hayate was still registering the scene around him. It was just so much. "Do you like it?" she finally asked, her eyes having found his face again were beginning to show concern….doubt.

"I…" his eyes had fallen to hers again, and he lost his breath. The gift was so special to him, he couldn't find the words to express himself. The uncertainty in her eyes did no better in helping him find his voice. So, without words, he would tell her how grateful he was for not only the gift, but for her herself. In a swift movement Hayate had pulled Himeno to him in a tight embrace. Resting his cheek upon her hair, he remained silent while a voice screams in his head '_Tell her now!_'

Himeno was at first caught by surprise by the hug, but it didn't take her long to wrap her own arms around his waist. Lightly snuggling herself against his body, "I'm glad you like it."

The two stayed in each other's arms for a short bit, then swiftly parted once they realized how close they truly were. Both with flushing cheeks turned their eyes away shyly. Hayate cleared his throat audibly before offering a quiet, "Arigato, you really shouldn't have."

"I know," Himeno blushed more, letting her eyes scan the grass, "…but I wanted to." Her eyes moved cautiously back up to his face, only to find herself meeting his gaze. She could not help but retain the heavy blush, as she lost herself in those dark pools 'His eyes are so beautiful.'

"Why don't we…sit down." Hayate finally offered, breaking their silence. Himeno blinked out of her daze, and nodded several times, before following him to the swing. Hayate held the swing still for her to sit first, then sat down beside her…leaving more space between them then either wanted, but neither could build up enough courage to close the gap.

After a long uneasy silence, Himeno remembered a funny occurrence from that morning…involving Mannen and Mayune. She proceeded with the story, and soon the pair were talking casually, again. The afternoon went on smoothly from there, and by evening Hayate saw Himeno to her room for the night before departing back to Leafenia.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hayate." She smiled up at him, standing inside her bedroom doorway. She looked tired, but her eyes still sparkled. Hayate gave a half bow of his head to her.

"Good night, Himeno." he bided '_Sleep well, my princess._'


	2. Chapter 2: Hurtful Words

Chapter 2: Hurtful Words 

"Good morning, mother…father," she chimed, entering the dinning room. Himeno took her normal seat, next to Mayune. Unlike just over a year ago, Mayune welcomed her step-sister to the table with a smile.

"Morning, Himeno."

"Morning, Mayune." The pink haired girl grinned widely, shrugging her shoulders up slightly. Mayune chuckled softly, raising her nose up slightly.

"…and what has you so perky this morning?" she questioned Himeno. The other girl could not help but show a light blush.

"Oh, nothing. Its just a beautif-" Himeno was cut off by a mighty CRASH! All occupants of the room turned their eyes to the large window, just as rain began to belt the pains of glass. Flashes of lighting illuminating the outside, and soon was the only source lighting the interior as well.

"Oh, Kaoru…I'm scared!" squeals Natsue, clinging to Himeno's father for dear life. Like the hero he wished he was, Kaoru hugged his wife close.

"Don't fret, the power will be back on shortly…and I'm here for you," her father cooed softly to his wife. The two remained clung to one enough as several servants came in with candles, placing several single golden candle sticks upon the table.

Himeno had no problem eating in the partial darkness, though it seemed Mayune did. She insisted that there should be a few more candles about her, for proper lighting. While demanding that someone get the power back on.

"Mayune, you can still eat. Its not -that- dark in here," Himeno drawled lightly, watching her step-sister from the corner of her eye.

"It is just unacceptable! I shouldn't have to eat in such poor lighting," Mayune huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She went to complain more, but ended up just gapping at her mother. Natsue and Kaoru were having a great time feeding each other under candle light.

_'Give me a break._' Himeno sighed, leaning back into her chair as she gave her bangs a soft puff.

"Done, miss?" Himeno sat up so fast, she nearly knocked the maid back.

"Oh, yes. Arigato." She bowed her head to the servant, smiling softly. Rising from her chair, she excused herself from the table…almost unnoticed. Mayune was still demanding that the light be fixed, while her step-mother and father were to evolved with each other. With a shake of her head, Himeno exited the dinning room.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" a butler asked politely, holding a small candelabra up to help light the area. Himeno shook her head with a gentle smile.

"No thank you, I can walk myself."

"Very well. May I offer you a candle to help light your way?" The gentleman held out a single stick now, which Himeno took gratefully. Heading to her room, she watched out each window she past.

'_Drink up, little hayantias. Grow up big and strong…_' she encouraged inwardly, pausing at wide single pane window that gave her a near perfect view of the garden below. Of course she could not see the special garden of hayantias, just barely the trees that lined the outskirts of the small forest. Still, she would not be gloomy on a rainy day…not after yesterday.

yesterday

The two had found Mawata and the children knights, Shin and Hajime, out near the pond. Mawata had taught them how to make paper boats, and all three were racing their tiny crafts cross the water. The small Knight of Plants was looking rather upset, as his boat had yet to win any of the twelve races they had. Mawata's craft had not won, either, but that was alright.

"That's not fair," the smaller boy exclaimed, his eyes growing big and glassy. Hajime was slightly offended.

"How is it not fair? Are you saying I'm cheating?" Hajime looked hurt, posing innocence. Shin sniffled, bringing one balled fist up to rub his now tearing eye.

"Y-you are…:sniff: pushing your b-boat…with the w-water," the small boy sniffed and snuffled, trying not to cry. Though he was failing, as tears were already making their way down his round cheeks.

"I am not!" Hajime defended. Mawata cooed softly, pulling the smaller boy into her arms. Himeno knelt down to help console Shin, while Hajime huffed quietly beside them. Hayate moved over to the pond, plucking the small boat out of the water…returning it to its owner.

"Hey," Hayate said softly, getting Shin's attention, The small blonde haired boy turned his slightly puffy eyes towards the older knight. "How about one more race?" Hayate handed the boy his craft, allowing him to think it over a bit. Himeno had taken a seat upon the ledge of the pond, next to Mawata, by now…watching Hayate with a tender gaze.

"K," said a quiet voice, finally. Hayate nodded once, his lips arching in a soft smile. Hajime retrieved his craft from the opposite side of the pond, placing it at the starting point next to Shin's. The race started, and at first Hajime was winning again. Hayate narrowed his eyes slightly upon Shin's boat, and gave a gesture with one finger towards it (as if flicking something) To both boys' surprise, Shin's boat was soon neck to neck…then ahead of Hajime's. There was cheering as Shin's boat had won the race. Hajime looked a bit huffy at first, but with a quick messing of his hair by Hayate's large hand, all were smiling and happy.

'_He is so good with them,_' Himeno though affectionately, watching Hayate in a happy daze. Hayate had given Shin's boat a small push of air, so the little boy would win. Mawata gave her step-sister a soft nudge with her elbow, causing Himeno to blink and blush. Her eyes turned swiftly to her side, meeting a smiling pair of green eyes. Mawata didn't say anything, just simply smiled.

later that day

"Himeno?" The two had left the mansion to walk the city, and were not sitting at the beach watching the waves and people passing by. Himeno stopped in mid-lick of her ice cream, turning her eyes up to Hayate. His gaze heavy upon her, she blushed nearly instantly. Bowing her head down a moment, Himeno pulled her tongue in, and closing her mouth swiftly, she gave a swallow to clear her throat.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, her eyes rising back up to his eyes. His gaze dove deep into her, almost as if he was searching inside her. 'Those deep blue eyes…'

"Himeno…" he lingered, his cheeks now beginning to flush as well, '_TELL HER!_' his mind screamed, but his mouth suddenly went dry. Hayate's nerve was again lost, and he fumbled around in his brain for something else to say. "Uh, are…you ready to go back? Its getting late."

"Go back?" she asked disappointed, her eyes turning towards the horizon. The sun was going to be setting soon. '_He wants to go back now?_' Giving him a sideways glance, "Can't we watch the sun set?" she asked in a cute plea. Hayate's cheeks flushed a bit more.

'_Watch the sunset with her? That sound something Sasame would suggest._' Hayate gave her a nod after a moment debate with himself, and a handsome smile "Sure."

"Arigato, Hayate." Himeno smiled happily, leaning herself against his shoulder.  
Hayate tried to get away at first, but she only leaned against him the further he tilted. Giving up, the knight pulled his arm from under her side to drape it around her shoulder. The two had watched the sunset together, and even lingered until the stars came out and the air grew cold. Giving Himeno his jacket, the couple proceeded back to her home.

end flash back

'_Hayate,_' she though with great affection, still standing before the large single paned window showcasing the garden. A brilliant flash of lighting brought her out of her daydreaming, and back to reality. Himeno hurried to her room to change, holding the candle stick just above her head.

'_Takako is going to be here, soon. I should meet her at the gate with an umbrella._' That day both Pretear and former Princess of Disaster had planned to surprise the Leafe Knights with a large picnic. Takako and Mawata, after ushering Shin and Hajime back home to Goh, had baked several more pies for the group to enjoy. Mayune insisted on them ordering lunch to be catered and delivered, which would save them lots of time in preparation. Though Mawata and Mayune were invited, neither were going with Himeno and Takako to the picnic, Mayune had previous engagements outside the family, while Mawata had promised her step-father a day of sculpting.

It was nearly noon when Takako came through the gate, with Himeno right there to meet her. A large light blue umbrella in hand, decorated with a pink tulip pattern.

"Himeno," the dark haired girl greeted, once merged through the gate. "Oh, its raining!" Takako did a quick step-leap under the umbrella and almost into Himeno. The pink haired girl giggled, giving a nod.

"Yea, I know. Sorry, I should have checked the weather for today."

"Oh, its alright. The sun is bright and warm in Leafenia…still a perfect day for a picnic." Himeno grinned, very happy about that. A day outside in the sun beat being cooped up in the house any day. The two headed quickly back to the mansion, the rain starting to come down heavier after another rumble of thunder. Once inside, both headed to the kitchen to prepare the two large baskets they were bringing back to Leafenia for the picnic. Takako couldn't help notice the extremely good mood Himeno seemed to be in, and after watching Hayate basically parade around all morning, just had to ask.

"I see you gave Hayate the gift," Takako commented, as she gentle layer another pie into her basket. Himeno did not look up from the sandwiches she was wrapping, her cheeks lightly flushing. "He liked it?"

"I hope so. He didn't say," she paused a moment, her face growing thoughtful, but quickly regained its happy smile "He didn't say he -didn't- like it, so." Himeno replied hopefully. Takako stopped packing to lay a hand on Himeno's shoulder. The Pretear looked up at the other girl's face, only to be met by a confident smile.

"Himeno…he liked it," Takako assured. Himeno gave a nod, smiling a bit more. Then both returned to their perpetrations. Conversation moving from one subject to the next, until they were ready to adventure back outside. Both stood at the back doors, each holding a basket and one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"Ready?" Himeno's eyes glanced up at Takako. The dark haired girl was watching the rain come down, looking a bit stand-offish. "Come on, its just a little rain." Takako chuckled, giving a nod. "Ok, on three?"

"One…" Takako began.

"Two…" Himeno continued. Both girls bent one knee, as if reading for a marathon.

"Three!" both cried, lunging out of the doors and into the down pour of raindrops. Takako was more successful of avoiding the deeper puddles then Himeno. By the time they made it through the gate, Himeno's legs were soaked halfway up her shins…while Takako was only damp up to her ankles. Himeno rested her basket down upon the grass next to Takako's, folding up her umbrella. Standing talk, she stretches her arms over her head, taking a deep inhale of air.

"Mmm, its so beautiful here," she groaned, as she twisted her body around a bit. Himeno always enjoyed Leafenia. Who wouldn't? It was a land made purely of dreams, always warm and sweet smelling, flourishing with colors and thriving with leafe.

"Hai. It is," Takako agreed, looking around what she called home. "Well, lets go see the boys." Himeno nodded to that, picking up her basket and joining Takako in the trek towards the Leafe Knights' home.

"Oh, what are they bickering about now?" Takako sighed, as there were raised voices emitting from the direction of the house. They were still too far away to hear what was being said, and with the trees surrounding the home they couldn't tell who was arguing with whom.

"Is that from Himeno?" asked a voice belonging to Goh.

"It's a pansy! Haha!" chuckled what sounded to be Mannen.

"Its called a 'hayantias', Mannen," defended a smaller voice belonging to Shin.

"Oooh, a Hayate-pansy!" continued Mannen's taunting.

"Shut up, you brat!" came Hayate's deeper voice.

"Hayate, Knight of Pansies!" cracked Goh.

"Shouldn't we call him Princess Pansies?" Mannen chimed, causing Goh to chuckle.

"Cut it out," Hayate demanded.

"I'll go get you a sun dress, Miss Hayate." snickered Mannen.

"Aw, it'll be so pretty!" came Goh's voice again. "You're going to have a pretty flower garden just like your girlfriend's? How feminine."

"Of course not," defended Hayate, "and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yes you are, Hayate. That's why I am helping you plant it, right?" Shin innocently corrected. "And Himeno gave that flower to you for your anniversary," the little boy finished. There was a small pause, then rolling laughter from what sounded like Goh and Mannen.

Himeno had slowed to a snails pace, and then stopped. She hated it when they fought, and this was a very personal subject the knights were bickering over. These were the flowers her and Shin worked so hard at breeding for months. This was something very special to her, she did just for Hayate. '_He liked them,_' she said encouragingly to herself, but there was even doubt in the voice in her head. '_Right?_'

Takako had stopped several feet in front of Himeno, now, watching the girls expression as the argument just beyond the trees continued. The dark haired girl prayed that Hayate didn't let his pride say something his heart wouldn't.

"Hayate and Himeno, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" began both Goh and Mannen, signing with difficulty as they were still laughing.

"Will you grow up!" Hayate's voice was getting louder, and more impatient. "She is -not- my girlfriend…and I'm only planting this damn stupid flower to make that dumb Tulip Head happy!"

Takako gasped, her eyes widening as she spun around to peer through the remaining trees that separated them from the knights. 'Hayate, don't!' she warmed inwardly.

"But…Hayate…" came Shin's tiny voice, pleadingly.

"Here…take the damn thing. Let it die for all I care," Hayate had shoved the flower into Shin's small hands, "Its just a damn flower…nothing special." and he turned to storm off. His cheeks flushed with both anger and embarrassment. Goh and Mannen had fallen silent now, looking on a bit shaken.

"Hey, we were only teasing," Goh defended apologetically. "We know that it means a lot to you."

"Its just a damn flower, It means nothing to me!" Hayate snapped, making Goh flitch some.

"Yes it does, cause Himen-" began Mannen.

"Why would it matter who gave it to me? A flower is a flower. Step, leaves, some petals…and this damn thing has thorns. An even bigger pain in the ass!" Hayate headed towards the forest, just wanting to be away from the others as he was still burning with an embarrassed-rage.

Takako side stepped as Hayate nearly ran into her. His eyes shot sideward towards Takako, her expression in utter shock as her eyes shown with disappointment.

"What?" Hayate snapped.

"Ha…Hayate," came a faint, shaking voice. His eyes widen, horror struck. He froze, still facing away from his princess.

'_Himeno…no._' Slowly he turned his gaze upon her, and was almost struck down by the pain in her eyes. The beautiful pink orbs that once shimmered with happiness and joy, glared at him in hurt, betrayal and hate. He always awed over the emotion she could portray in her eyes, warming him…but now it chilled him to the core.

Himeno gripped the woven basket's handles tight, trying to stop her hands from trembling…as tears already welded up in her eyes. Hayate opened his mouth to speak, but hadn't the chance to utter a word. In a heart wrenching sob, she threw the basket at him…spun on her toes, and ran.

Takako stared after Himeno's retreating form, then up at Hayate. He hadn't moved from his spot, the basket now upon the ground…its contents scattered around his feet. Though his outer appearance only showed that of shock, he was screaming inside, confused and scared. '_Her eyes…_'

'_Nothing. It means nothing to him._' Himeno could just make out the path ahead of her, as tears scattered in air behind her. She dove through the gateway that connected Leafenia with Earth, stumbling back into the drenching rain. At one point she no longer could open her eyes, she was crying so hard. His hurtful words echoing in her head, crushing her heart '_It means nothing…I mean nothing. Nothing._'

She had made it through her home and to her bedroom unseen, and hopefully unheard. She turned and shut the door behind her, locking it…then to the balcony doors, latching them shut…before throwing herself upon her bed. She sobbed into her pillow for what seemed like hours, before her body became exhausted and she fast fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: To Say I'm Sorry

**Note from Nekk: Sorry it took longer then a week to update It was my 2 year anniversary, and then my little brother's 21st B-day. I'm -hoping- to make it up to everyone by uploading another Chapter by Saturday the 16th but I'll see how busy I am. My B-day is coming up on the 24th, then a three days later its my boyfriend's B-day. So, busy month...but I'm trying!**

**Tank que everyone for the reviews so far! I will be editing possibly adding to each chapter once the story is finished. Pardon the typos until then.**

**- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - - ****- - - -**

**Chapter 3: To say I'm Sorry**

"How could you, Hayate?" Takako was sitting next to Sasame, her eyes cast across the table at the Knight of Wind. Reluctantly, Hayate had sought out the couple for help. Of course he hadn't said he needed help, because he didn't…he just needed a few ideas. Not help. Sasame shook his head at his fellow knight, emitting a faint sigh, as there was to be no answer to Takako's rhetorical question.

"You need to apologize to her," Sasame instructed. Hayate was not looking at either of them, nor did he seem to be paying attention. Instead, his eyes were resting on the frail abused hayantia he had received as a gift.

'_Himeno..._' his thoughts were of nothing but her, right now. The hurt he had seen in her eyes. The pain he had caused her. '_I'm such an asshole!_' he cursed himself, closing his eyes tight and balled up a fist. He was her protector, her knight. She was his savor, his princes. '_How could I be so heartless!_' Sasame and Takako gave each other a glance, as it was obvious Hayate was battling himself.

"I'm sure it can still be planted," Takako assured quietly, reaching out to take the flower into her delicate hands. Hayate reached out, scooping the flower away from her grasp…his eyes partly open again, gazing down upon the nearly withering hayantia.

Shin hadn't planted the flower, the little boy was crying too hard to do much of anything. Shin, like the other Leafe Knights, loved Himeno as well...some as a sister, while the children looked up to her as a mother.

only a few hours earlier

The blonde child knight had just peeked himself through the bush, following after Hayate, when he saw Himeno's tear filled eyes. It broke the little boys heart, causing him to break down into waling sobs once the Pretear had fled back to her home. Goh rushed towards the brush, crouching down near the waling child. As the Knight of Fire pulled the sobbing boy into his arms, Mannen's mouth immediately started running off.

"What is wrong with you, Hayate? Don't you have a brain!" The once horror struck Knight turned swiftly on the third youngest. Glare meeting glare. "What if Himeno turned into a Princess of Disaster, now? It'll be your fault, again!"

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Goh, still trying to console Shin, though the arguing was definitely not helping. Takako seemed to have taken Mannen's comment very personally, but she too agreed with the Knight of Ice. If she didn't believe in Himeno's stretch, this situation could very well turn into another battle for the world.

"Mannen, you shouldn't say such things," Takako defended, stepping forth to stand next to Hayate.

"Why? It's true! Hayate is so damn insensitive all the time," Mannen almost shouted back in defense. Hayate had yet to move, nor say a word. Slowly, his expression was dropping from an angry glare to that of realization.

'_What if I did hurt her that much? Will she hate me like Takako did, once?_' His deep blue eyes widen as his thoughts continued to plummets towards the worse. '_I could loose her, my princess…_'

"Mannen, shut up!" Goh demanded, standing now with a sniffling Shin held in his arms. While the Knight of Fire and Ice continued to shout at one another, Takako's focus was back on Hayate. She stepped another few steps closer, so she could look up at his face. Hayate did not seem to see her move closer, and only showed signs of being conscious after she spoke.

"Hayate, I think we should find Sasame." She spoke in a calm, quiet tone…reaching out to rest a hand upon his forearm. He watched as her hand moving towards him, and at the last moment jerked himself away…his expression turning sour, again.

"I don't need your help," Hayate snapped. This was the first time Hayate said anything since Himeno had ran off. Takako nearly jumped a step back at Hayate's harsh tone. She moved aside to let the Knight of Wind pass. Goh and Mannen were still at each other's throats, while Shin was watching Hayate come towards them.

"I said to shut up!" demanded the fiery haired knight.

"Stop trying to boss me around like a kid!" retorted the younger knight, stomping his foot as if it was to prove his standing.

"Both of you, shut up!" Hayate shouted. Shin gave a sobbed gasp, pressing further against his caretaker's shoulder. Goh stepped back, turning his body so Shin was farthest from Hayate…while Mannen barely moved aside, again trying to prove himself. Hayate stopped in front of Goh, looking to Shin. The blonde haired boy snuffled, still holding the rejected hayantia close. With a sigh, Hayate's expression soften enough so Shin would not coward from him.

"Let me have the flower back?" he asked, holding a hand up for the delicate gift. There was a moment of hesitation, as Shin looked his eldest brother in the eye…then nodded, relinquishing the flower. "Arigato, Shin." Once he had his flower back, Hayate walked off without so much as a glance back.

end flash back

Taken aback by Hayate's almost harsh action, Takako looked up to Sasame in silent question of why he wouldn't allow her to touch the hayantia. Sasame simply gave a shake of his head. Giving it a moment thought, she nodded to his just as silent answer. Hayate wasn't forbidding her from touching the gift, he was merely being protective over it…as he would be over Himeno, herself.

"How?" came Hayate's voice finally, "How do I even face her after what I've done?"

"Well," begun Sasame, taking in a breath. A slender finger lifted up to press his glasses back along the bridge of his nose, gazing down at the beaten up hayantia in thought. "Himeno is a very forgiving girl, as we all have seen. Though, it usually would be against my better judgment to suggest…why not try confronting her, tonight?"

"Tonight?" Hayate looked at Sasame as if he had two heads, as did Takako. Sasame did not seem phased by either's gaze, as he continued to explain himself.

"Himeno is always strait forward with us, and usually doesn't beat around the bush. She has always admitted when she was wrong, and apologized without hesitation. Maybe she'd appreciate the same forwardness?" He gave both Hayate and Takako a moment, reaching up to pull his glasses off…cleaning the lens with a corner of his shirt. "Or you could not, and see what hell she has waiting for you tomorrow? As forgiving as she may be, Himeno does have a temper."

Hayate swallowed loudly, though it has been less common as of recently, he's been the main target of Himeno's aggressive assaults. Flash backs of the many times he had crossed the line while making fun of her. Choosing the wrong words to say in response to certain of her requests, or towards something she had done. Not to mention, the numerous times he had burst into her bedroom uninvited, and without knocking, while she was getting dressed. Sometimes he swore the burses were not even healed when she'd nail him again with that iron fist of hers.

"Maybe you should go to her tonight, Hayate," Takako agreed encouragingly. Sasame, having finished cleaning his spectacles, slide them back on to look Hayate in the face. Relaxing from the cringing his memories induced, the Knight of Wind exhaled a long sigh. Nodding, but not looking up. His eyes lingering still upon the hayantia.

With nothing more to be said, Sasame lightly took Takako under the arm and escorted her away with him. Leaving Hayate to his thoughts.

'_Just come out and say it, I'm sorry. I am sorry…a sorry pathetic excuse for a knight!_' He was berating himself again, but quickly shook himself out of it. '_No. You have to stay calm…stay focused. Get it together, Hayate! Go to her, apologize…then…tell her? No, not tonight. Just say your sorry._' His eyes rose from the wilting hayantia, searching the surrounding grounds for something. Even if he knew what he was looking for, he didn't find it. Standing, he tucked the gift into an inner pocket, and made his way towards the gateway that separated Leafenia and the Earth.

Hayate was met with a still gloomy looking night sky, covered in grey clouds. The moon and stars were hidden from sight this eve, while icy drops of rain lazily trickled down upon the city. Hayate walked across the Awayuki gardens, around the back of the building…and once close enough, lifted off the ground to glide up onto the roof. From the rooftop, he walked across the massive house till he was standing over Himeno's bedroom. There he lingered, thinking frantically now what he would say to her.

'_Apologize, plan and simple,_' he instructed himself inwardly. Nodding as if he needed to agree with himself, Hayate began to practice in his head, '_Himeno, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I'm an ass. Forgive me?_' He shook his head, trying again. '_Himeno, I was wrong to say those things. I didn't mean what I said. You mean so much to me, and I'm sorry._'

Hayate was happier with his second apology, confirming this was what he'd say with a nod. Gracefully, the knight pushed off the roof with his foot…gliding down to the balcony below. He landed without a sound, moving towards the large paned doors. But as he reached to push open the doors, he stopped…his fingertips barely touching the handles. From inside he could hear faint sobbing.

'_Himeno? She…she's still crying?_' His heart throbbed painfully, causing his hands to fall to his sides. Could he have hurt her so much, with only a few mere words? He wasn't prepared for her to still be crying. She was suppose to be angry at him by now, waiting to nail him with a karate chop or one of her iron fist punches. That he was prepared for, but tears? Sobbing?

'_Now what?_' he asked inwardly, almost lost.

Himeno had woken only a short while early from a heart wrenching nightmare, tears staining her cheeks. There had not been a moment since she ran home this afternoon that she'd stopped crying, except for the brief periods she fell asleep…exhausted from her crying, and the overwhelming emotions.

'_I don't want to hurt like this. I just want it all to stop and go away._' Himeno had found herself wishing to not wake up, while laying curled up around a pillow. '_It hurts so much…my heart, it feels as if I may die._' She squeezed the pillow closer, shoving her face into his soft silk cover in an attempt to suffocate her agony.

'_Why, Hayate? Do you really not care?_' She was getting made at the thought of him, while her heart continued to ache in its broken state. '_Hayate, you are so insensitive to everyone! Damn you…damn you damn you damn you! You let me fall in love with you. Its all your fault! You are your beautiful eyes…your smile…_' Her anger was subsiding again, her sobs growing quieter as her thought fell back on Hayate as she had seen him for the last year. As her knight, her protector and friend. '_…the way you watch over me, and protect me. I just thought…_'

Hayate noticed the sobbing had ceased. This was a good thing, maybe he could still apologize to her. Mustering up some courage, Hayate again reached for the handles…giving them a quick push forward.

'_What!_' There was a sting of panic, as the doors did not open…instead they merely shuddered together, causing the curtains hanging upon their inner frame to sway slightly. '_She…she locked me out?_'

Himeno sat up with a start, wide eyes shot towards her balcony. For the first time since Hayate arrived did she notice his silhouette shadowed upon the thin curtains. She hesitated, then swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing, she began to make her way across her room…reaching out to unlock the doors, but she stopped.

'_No. Its my fault…_' Pulling her hand to her chest, she backed up slowly. 'I_ts all my fault. If only I didn't fall for him…I wouldn't hurt so much. I wouldn't have such angry thoughts._'

As if a gong went off in her head, it hit her. This is how Takako turned into the Princess of Disaster…allowing herself to fall in love with, and then be hurt by Hayate. Gasping, she threw a hand over her own mouth to silence herself. '_I…no! I don't want to turn into a Princess of Disaster. I won't!_'

Hayate gave it another try, causing the doors to shutter again. 'Damn it, Himeno!' he cursed, frustrated at the fact he was being denied his opportunity to apologize rather then being locked out.

Himeno watched the doors shutter again, sitting down upon her bed…falling into a trance-like stare, her thoughts seeming more weightless now. Her heart still ached, but not with the intensity of earlier. She had to make a choose, to continue to love Hayate and chance becoming the Princess of Disaster…or…

"Himeno?" a deep voice called softly from outside. Her eyes were on his silhouette still, but his voice was distant to her.

'…Ha…yate?' She could not speak his name out loud, her body forbid it. The silhouette raised a curled knuckle, giving a very light knock. Still she did not answer.

"Himeno…if…if you can hear me, I…." The silhouette bowed its head. Hayate wanted to see her face, to wipe away her tears…he needed to embrace her in his arms. He could unlock the doors with his wind, but he wouldn't do that. She locked him out…and as much as it hurt him, he had to respect her actions. "…I'm sorry."

Himeno's heart gave a painful throb, and she turned her eyes away from his shadowed silhouette. "Me, too," she whispered so softly her knight did not hear.

There was a very long silence, where neither moved. Hayate waiting in hopes she would come to the balcony, while Himeno was waiting for him to leave. Finally, the knight gave in. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the beaten up gift from his inner pocket…letting it fall to the balcony floor. In a swirl of wind, the silhouette disappeared completely.

Himeno gasped a sob, running to the balcony doors…unlocking them, and throwing them open. Perhaps she was still hoping he was still there, though she knew he wouldn't be. Her eyes searched the gloomy sky, upon finding nothing she let her gaze fall to her feet.

"The hayantia?" she breathed, moving to her knees near the fallen flower. With shaking hands, she moved to scoop the withering flower up…but instead she left it laying there, abandon. She felt as if it her heart was going to be wrenched from her chest. He had given the gift back? Did that mean he had given up, too?

Breaking down into tears again, Himeno lifted herself up off the ground…leaving the flower where it lay. The doors where thrown closed, and locked shut. Falling upon her bed again, sobbing as if her tears would rid her of her pain. Himeno would not sleep well tonight…nor would Hayate.


	4. Chapter 4: Avoiding His Eyes

**Chapter 4: Avoiding His Eyes**

It had rained all night, but by the morning the clouds had passed. Revealing a beautiful blue sky, as the sun pour down upon the Awayuki mansion. Through her curtians, a few stray fuzzy rays of sunlight found Himeno, rudely shining into her face.

"...grr...just...five more minutes." the Pretear groaned, pulling the covers over her head as she flopped to her other side. Her efferts were futile, though, as Takaka rapped quickly on the door...before opening it.

"Ohayo gozimos, Himeno-san! Breakfast will be served in half an hour. Time to get up." With that, he was gone again. Himeno barely peaked over the covers at her clock, it was just 7:00 o'clock...she had time. Yawning, Himeno ducked back under the covers again.

It could not have been more then two minutes, Himeno swore to herself, when there came a loud knocking at her door again. Trying her best to block out the sound she curled further under her covers, as the knocking sounded again.

"Himeno? Himeno, are you up? Your sisters are leaving for school," came her father's voice.

"Five more minutes..." she groaned from under her covers, as her door was opened by Kaoru.

"You've over slept by an hour, already. Get up, Himeno!" her father urged, shaking at her shoulder. Against her protests, Kaoru pulled the covers off of her...blinking a few times to find her dressed in the previous day's attire, still. "Himeno, why..?"

"I was tired, and just didn't feel like it," the pink haired girl answered grumpily, not waiting for the entire question to be voiced. Kaoru would have liked to know the real reason, but knowing his daughter as he did...it was best to leave it be.

"Better get ready. I'll make sure there is something for you to eat when you come down," her father offered with a smile. "Waffles sound good?"

"I'm not hungry," Himeno answered simply, moving into her bathroom...leaving the door slightly ajar. The soft pattering of water could be heard as the shower was started.

"How about I drive you to school, then?" Kaoru offered, instead.

"I'll walk," she answered simply, again. Kaoru's expression became sullen now. He knew his little girl was upset over something, and it hurt him more knowing he wasn't able to help. With a sigh he turned to leave the room.

"I'll be in Studio 3 if you need anything. Have a good day at school," Kaoru called back into the room, shutting the door as he left.

Once showered and dressed, Himeno slipped out of the house quietly...bookbag over her shoulder, a slight drag in her step, and eyes casted down upon the sidewalk. She was going to be late, but that didn't seem to hasten her step. At the moment, she didn't care. Her heart still ached too badly to be able to care much of anything.

The days lessons proved of no interest, gym class of no stimulas, while lunch she did not eat...rather sat alone under the shade of a tree, staring down into a book. Any on-looker would have said she was merely reading a sad story, but in truth she spent the break staring at a flatten dried hayantias flower laying in the midst of the pages.

At the end of the day Himeno took the teachers scolding (over being late for the 5th time in three weeks) without notice. Nodding absent-mindedly every once and a while, then bowed her apology...promising not to do it again. Both pleasing, and surprising the teacher before dismissing herself.

Himeno walked herself home, wandering around the city for sometime, first. She needed to get her mind off of yesterday, and find something that might ease some pain in her heart.

"Himeno!" called a small voice. Turning to meet the caller, she smiled softly. The young trio of her Leafe Knights stood grinning up at her. Shin and Hajime were wearing smugges of chocolate ice cream up the corners of their mouths, and a bit on their cheeks...while Mannen simply wore a splatter upon his shirt.

"Ohayo. You were visiting Go at work?" she asked, trying to appear as normal as possible. Shin nodded, smacking his lips together as he patted his belly.

"We've been waiting with Go until it was time for you to come home. You're late." Hajime pointed out, corking a brow. "You got in trouble for being late again, didn't you?"

Himeno blushed, "Yea, just a little. No biggy." she commented with a giggle, rubbing the back of her head. Mannen was crossing his arms over his chest, looking rather suspicious. This was making the Pretear feel a bit uncomfortable, "What?"

"So they made you stay after?" he questioned. Himeno nodded, with a shrug. That wasn't the truth, she'd left only a few minutes after the last bell...but why did they need to know that? She would rather them not know she's been depressed all day.

"Where are you going, now, Himeno?" asked the sweet little voice belonging to Shin.

"Just for a walk. I'll head home in not too long." she confirmed. Shin clasped his hands together, turning his big adorable eyes up at Himeno, now.

"Are you going past the candy store?" the little boy asked innocently. Hajime had now joined Shin in his prayer clasped hands, and puppy dog gaze.

The Pretear cringed inwardly _''They are too cute they scare me sometimes.' _With a sigh, she nodded to the children "Sure. Lets go." Both Shin and Hajime cheered, doing a little dance with each other before latching to Himeno's legs in a big bear hug.

"Arigato, Himeno!" the two squeed happily, releasing the girl to start skipping their way to the candy shop. Himeno turned to follow them, when Mannen caught her arm.

"Himeno, you ok?" the knight of ice asked. His eyes were more of concern then stubborn suspicion. The pink haired girl nodded with a bright smile, doing her best to wash away any doubt that she might not be.

"Yea, I'm fine," she reassured, taking her hand back to mess up Mannen's hair. "Now, lets get you kids some sweet. K?" Gruffily, the knight knocked her hand away. Before there was any protest from the boy, Himeno turned on her heals and sprinted off after Shin and Hajime laughing back at Mannen.

"Hey, HEY! Wait for me!" the boy cried, chasing after them.

- - - - A few months earlier - - - -

"Come on, Tulip Head...pick something, already," demanded the long dark haired knight. He was waiting, visibly impatient, by the cashier of the shop. The gentlemen behind the counter only chuckled.

"She does this everytime," the man informed Hayate. The knight gave an annoyed glance from shopkeep to Himeno, then to his watch.

"We're gonna be late. Will you just hurry up?" She was trying his patience, now. They were suppose to be across town back at the Awayuki mansion for the Halloween Ball. Neither were dressed, and the candy had already been bought by the family servents. _'Why does she need to get her own candy, anyway?'_

"Ooooh, I don't know what to get!" the pretear exclaimed, scanning the many containers over again for, what might have been, the fiftyth time. The was a loud sigh from behind her, as Hayate slapped his palm against his forehead...then, closing his eyes, ran his hand through his own hair. Sign of him giving up the hope they'd make it to the ball ontime.

"Look what I found!" Himeno squealed, making the knight jump slightly as he was not aware she was standing next to him again. Looking down, Hayate examined the contents in her small shopping basket. There were several small packets, and a few wooden rods with what looked like crystals on it.

"W-what is that?" the knight asked, pointing to the candy. Eagerly, Himeno pulled the crystal-like candy out...handing a stick to Hayate.

"This is Rock Candy. Not really rocks, of course. Just crystalized sugar. Very tasty, and if you haven't seen this before...then the kids are gonna love them!" Himeno nearly squealed with excitement, before taking out the small packets. The packet was very thin, and appeared to have nothing in it. "And these are Pop-Rocks."

"Pop-Rocks?" Himeno asked sinically, raising a brow. Himeno nodded, as she placed the basket of candy on the counter for the shop owner to ring everything up.

"Hai, Pop-Rocks. When you put them in your mouth, they crackle and pop. Loads of fun to eat...and they are not dangerous!" she added the last bit once seeing the expression on Hayate's face. Huffing at him "You don't have to eat them. They are for the kids." Hayate just rolled his eyes, heading to the shop door as Himeno paid.

"Oh, wait Hayate! I need to get one more thing," she called to him, as she rushed to the back of the shop again.

"What ever, just hurry up! I'll be outside when you're done." With that, the knight of wind left the shop to wait outside. He didn't have to wait long, as the pretear was by his side again within a few short minutes. While the knight was still scowling about being late for the ball, Himeno seemed very happy with herself. Himeno did his best to ignore this happiness, but it was getting slightly aggrevating.

"Here," she said simply, handing a paper wrapped bundle to Hayate as they stood at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to allow them to go.

- - - - to be continued - - - -


End file.
